Outcast?
by itsathenazi
Summary: Jimin main Outcast, kenapa jadi Yoongi yang kena marahnya? spinoff/canon dari gimana kalau Jimin ikutan main Outcast by flirtaus di twitter. Yoonmin. Jimin!bottom,uke,sub Yoongi!top,seme,dom


_**Outcast**_

Disc: Outcast au! is flirtau's on twitter, this is a canon story of what i imagine if yoonmin see this au

Genre: Romance, Humor?

Main casts: Min Yoongi (Suga aka AGUST D) X Park Jimin (Mochi)

Other cast: Kim Namjoon aka RM

WARNING!

Yoonmin not minyoon, Yoon!top,dom,seme Jim!bottom,sub,uke

BL/YAOI, DLDR

 _Jimin main Outcast, tapi kenapa Yoongi yang kena marahnya?_

*

Bangtan sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan acara besar untuk memanjakan penggemarnya. Hari-hari pun diisi dengan latihan terus menerus seolah tak kenal lelah yang hinggap di tulang dan otot. Kantung mata pun mulai terlihat karena para member merasa tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Mereka ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk ARMY yang telah membuat impian mereka tercapai seperti saat ini.

Karena kesibukan itu pula, member bangtan jadi jarang update media sosial mereka. Bahkan sang socmed-angel pun jarang kelihatan batang hidungnya di twitter.

Sebagai salah satu orang yang selalu eksis di SNS tersebut pun, Jimin berinisiatif untuk memonitor keadaan penggemarnya.

Mumpung ada waktu luang, batin Jimin.

Kemarin ini dia sempat mendengar bahwa Namjoon dan Yoongi update di twitter dan membicarakan tentang pantat Yoongi yang sakit karena terjatuh dari kursi yang diberikan oleh Namjoon.

Awalnya Jimin bingung, hal kecil seperti itu saja sampai digembar-gemborkan. Bahkan hastag #민덩방아 sempat menjadi trending topic. Tapi setelah jimin bertanya pada Namjoon —karena Yoongi tidak mau memberitahu kekasihnya itu— Namjoon bilang itu supaya ARMY berhenti bersedih dan melakukan fanwar karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi akibat seseorang menerjemahkan sesuatu dan berujung masalah besar. Saat ditanya siapa yang berinisiatif melakukan hal itu, Namjoon pun menjawab bahwa Yoongi yang tiba tiba membahas hal tersebut dan Namjoon yang paham pun ikut berlakon.

Jimin pun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya cukup sensitif jika sudah berhubungan dengan ARMY. Meski dia jarang online di SNS, tapi dia juga ternyata suka memonitor apa saja yang terjadi di SNS tersebut.

Kembali ke awal, sekarang Jimin berniat untuk mengecek SNSnya karena dia penasaran kenapa begitu banyak notification yang masuk–biasanya juga memang banyak, tapi ini berbeda–padahal mereka sedang off.

Jja, sekarang kita lihat sedang apa mereka, monolog Jimin sambil membuka salah satu platform SNS yaitu Twitter.

"JIMIN Want Jump ACCEPT OR DECLINE

YOONGI: DECLINE

JIMIN:

#btsoutcast"

Apa ini? Mereka membicarakan apa? Ada apa denganku dan Yoongi-hyung? Woah bahkan hastagnya menjadi trending topic nomor 1 worldwide!-Jimin pun bingung sendiri. Dia berniat menanyakan ini kepada Namjoon karena semuanya berbahasa Inggris dan kau taulah kekasihnya tidak sebaik Namjoon dalam bahasa tersebut.

Belum sempat Jimin beranjak ke studio Namjoon–ya, mereka sedang istirahat dan para rap line sedang di studionya masing-masing– dia melihat ada terjemahannya ke bahasa korea.

Awalnya Jimin mengira itu sejenis dengan #ArmySelcaDay. Ternyata saat dibaca itu adalah sebuah game dimana pembaca dapat ikut menentukan apa yang akan terjadi pada tokoh yang ada. Lebih spesifik lagi, tokohnya adalah para member BTS sendiri.

Jimin pun terlarut membaca AU tersebut. Karena terlalu asyik, diapun sampai tidak mempedulikan Taehyung yang mengajaknya untuk makan karena ini sudah masuk waktunya makan siang.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin pun bergegas pergi dari tempatnya dan menuju studionya Yoongi.

Tanpa mengetuk diapun memasukkan password studio tersebut.

Dia melihat Yoongi yang asyik dengan konputernya dan headphone yang terpasang menandakan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk membuat lagu.

"HYUNG!" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jimin melepas Headphone yang dipakai Yoongi dan berteriak seraya merengutkan wajahnya.

"Aisshh kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa sih? Kau kan bisa mengetuk dulu!" Yoongi pun memutar kursinya menghadap Jimin.

"Yoongi-hyung jahat! Masa aku udah terluka, sekarat gitu masih disuruh lari?! Udah gitu aku minta apa juga ditolak terus!"

"Terluka? KAU TERLUKA DI BAGIAN MANA?!!?!" Yoongi yang panik memutar-mutar badan Jimin di hadapannya, mencari bagian yang terluka yang dimaksud.

"Bukan itu ishhh Hyung! Selain itu, sebenarnya apa hubungan Hyung dengan Hobi-hyung? Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengannya? Bahkan apa-apaan dengan hug and kisses itu?!"

"Jiminie, tunggu sebentar. Apa yang kau maksud? Hyung sungguh tak mengerti. Kau tahu kan aku dan Hobi hanya sahabat? Dan apaan hug and kisses? Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kupeluk dan cium cuma kamu, Jiminie," Yoongi meraih pinggang Jimin, mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang terus berbicara tanpa henti. Bahkan Yoongi sampai berpikir mungkin Jimin bisa jadi rapper handal.

Jimin yang pipinya memerah pun malah mengalihkan pandangan dan melepas tangan Yoongi yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Tidak tau, cari saja sendiri btsoutcast di twitter!"

Sebelum Yoongi sempat berkomentar, Jimin sudah lebih dulu kabur dari studio Yoongi menyisakan pemilik studio yang terbingung akan kelakuan aneh kekasihnya.

Btsoutcast? Apa pula itu? Ahh, harusnya kau jangan terlalu banyak bermain bersama Taehyung, Jiminie, batin Yoongi.

Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Yoongi pun lebih memilih melanjutkan lagunya yang tadi terpotong akibat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menerobos studionya.

*

Ini sudah hari minggu, tapi sejak kejadian di studio itu kekasihnya yang tercinta masih menghindari Yoongi. Yoongi sudah mencoba mendekati Jimin, namun dia selalu berhasil kabur dengan berbagai alasan.

"Aku diminta untuk membeli daging oleh Jin-hyung"

"Taehyung memintaku mengantarkannya membeli figurine Iron Man untuk Jungkook"

Hell, bahkan persediaan daging masih banyak dan ulang tahun Jungkook sudah lama terlewat. Ada apa dengan mochi satu ini.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang btsoutcast?" Yoongi pun bertanya pada Namjoon yang sedang istirahat dan bersandar pada dinding.

Mereka baru saja beres latihan untuk Muster nanti, namun sebelum pulang mereka semua memutuskan istirahat sejenak.

Yeah, semuanya kecuali Jimin dan Taehyung, batin Yoongi kesal.

Jimin tadi terburu-buru menarik Taehyung untuk pulang dengan alasan ada yang mau dibeli dulu dengan Taehyung.

Heran Yoongi, bocah kelinci yang merupakan kekasih alien yang ditarik Jimin tumben bersikap biasa saja. Biasanya dia paling cemburu kalau Taehyung sudah dekat-dekat Jimin.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik cari tahu tentang outcast ini.

"Eoh Hyung, itu adalah permainan yang sedang ramai dimainkan oleh ARMY"

"Permainan? Dimana?" karena setahu Yoongi, Jimin tidak mania games seperti pasangan Taekook dan permainan apaan sampai bawa-bawa dirinya segala.

"Di Twitter, kau tidak membacanya Hyung?"

"Jadi sebenarnya itu permainan atau apa? Kenapa dibaca?" maklum Yoongi sedikit kudet.

"Aigoo Hyung, itu sejenis fanfiction dengan format text!AU bergenre horror. Ceritanya tentang kau dan Hoseok yang memainkan sebuah game tapi karakternya harus bertahan di sebuah tempat. Kau memainkan karakter Jimin. Masalahnya, di dalam ceritanya Jimin yang asli itu menghilang, jadi yah bisa dibilang dia masuk ke games tersebut. Aku kira kau sudah tau Hyung, karena setahuku Jimin suka sekali dengan permainan itu dan membicarakannya padaku saat authornya update," jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Jimin? Apakah itu alasan dia menghindariku selama ini?" tanya Yoongi lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Namjoon terlihat bingung dengan Hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Ah tidak, apakah kau punya linknya?"

"Aku membaca versi aslinya yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tapi Jimin mengirimkanku versi bahasa Koreanya. Nanti aku kirimkan padamu, Hyung."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai lupa ya. Kirimkan ke ka-talkku sesampainya di dorm nanti," ujar Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon lalu berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Member lain pun semua sudah siap untuk pulang dan menyapa kasur dan bantal di dorm mereka.

*

Mata Yoongi berkantung. Kalau kata Squidward "Kantung mataku punya kantung mata"

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan membaca thread btsoutcast tersebut sekaligus membaca teori-teori yang ada dan video editan para ARMY.

Dia tertawa kecil, bangga dengan betapa kreatifnya penggemarnya itu hingga bisa membuat games begini dan sampai menjadikannya trending topic selama beberapa hari tiap authornya mengupdate cerita tersebut.

Well, dia sedikit paham sekarang kenapa kemarin ini kekasihnya yang manis tiba-tiba datang ke studionya sambil marah-marah. Yoongi sendiri sedikit kesal kepada dirinya di cerita tersebut, karena aslinya dia tidak akan membiarkan mochinya terluka seperti itu. Bahkan tergores sedikit saja dia akan panik–meski saat Jimin terjatuh di acara music show nyatanya dia yang tertawa paling keras. Dia juga penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya creator outcast tersebut, karena setelah membaca berbagai teori bukannya makin paham malah makin pusing dengan spekulasi-spekulasi. Dia mengutip perkataan salah satu ARMY, "Aku sekarang jadi sulit untuk mempercayai siapapun". Karena saat pada memilih Hoseok jujur, ternyata dia berbohong. Itu bukan Hoseok yang asli.

Ah sudahlah, sekarang sudah jam 4 subuh dan badan Yoongi terasa remuk. Dia butuh istirahat, nanti siang saja dia menjelaskan kepada mochinya yang baperan setelah dia mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

*

"YOONGI-HYUNG~"

Yoongi yang kaget mendapat–terjangan–pelukan dari mochi gembulnya pun siaga balas memeluk kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh. Yoongi baru saja bangun tidur dan keluar kamar setelah beres mandi.

"Whoa whoa, santai Chim, ada apa ini?" seingat Yoongi mochinya ini sedang menghindarinya karena sebuah games.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu Hyung!!!" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik.

Belum sempat berbicara, Yoongi pun sudah ditarik Jimin menuju dapur-ruang makan.

"Aku tahu Hyung pasti lapar kan, karena melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Kata Jin-Hyung semalaman Hyung begadang, jadi aku sengaja menyimpankan makanan untuk Hyung saat Yoongi-Hyung sudah bangun. Nah, sekarang Yoongi-Hyung duduk disini dulu ya, Jiminie akan menyiapkan makanannya dulu," ucap Jimin sambil mendudukkan Yoongi di salah satu kursi lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanannya.

"Jiminie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa, Hyung?" Jimin bertanya balik sambil membawa makanan dan alat makan ke hadapan Yoongi yang duduk manis di meja makan.

"Bukannya kau–"

"Aish, sudahlah Hyung, makanan sudah ada didepanmu jadi sekarang makan dulu. Aku akan diam disini menemanimu"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Yoongi sambil mulai memakan makan siang–sekaligus sarapan–nya.

"Namjoon-hyung dan Hobi-Hyung pergi ke studio, Jin-hyung ikut Namjoon-hyung, Taetae dan Kookie sedang di kamar Taetae bermain games," jawab Jimin sambil menumpukan dagunya di tangan.

Jimin suka sekali memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat putih dan datar. Yoongi memang sangat tampan dan keren, tapi saat Yoongi menunjukkan gummy smilenya, maka cokelat pun kalah manis sama senyum Yoongi.

Setelah selesai makan, Yoongi pun meminum airnya dan mulai berbicara kepada Jimin yang masih memandanginya.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Jimin yang sepertinya sedang melamun itu.

"E-eh ya, Hyung???" Jimin pun gelagapan ketahuan terpesona oleh wajah kekasihnya itu. Rona merah muda samar mulai menjalar di pipinya yang sekarang sudah tidak segembul dulu.

Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi mochinya itu melanjutkan,

"Aku sudah membaca btsoutcast yang kau maksudkan itu. Aku minta maaf, tapi kau sendiri tau kan kalau itu hanya sebuah fiksi buatan salah satu ARMY dan–"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung!" Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi.

"Ternyata Yoongi-Hyung melakukan itu supaya aku tidak semakin terluka, dan juga supaya Hyung bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir, meski Yoongi-hyung tak tau kemana bersama Taetae tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang meninggal!" Jimin menaruh tangannya di pipi dan menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang cantik.

Yoongi yang tadinya ingin kesal karena ucapannya dipotong lagi, beralih bingung.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Iya Hyung, tadi authornya sudah memposting bagian akhirnya. Dan ternyata dalang semuanya adalah TAEHYUNG!!! Yah meski endingnya tanda tanya begitu tapi berakhir bahagia sih. Lima orang lainnya termasuk aku akhirnya ditemukan, dan kata authornya nanti dia akan memberikan bonus ceritanya, seperi latar belakang Taetae kenapa kaya gitu dan gimana selanjutnya," cerita Jimin dengan bahagia.

"Oh, aku belum baca endingnya, karena tadi aku ketiduran. Tapi Jiminie, ada satu lagi yang mengganjal. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku terkait kemarin?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin dalam.

"Eh? O-oh itu, ya... Ekhem... Maaf Yoongi-hyung aku tiba-tiba marah dan melampiaskannya padamu padahal itu hanya sebuah cerita... Namjoon-hyung memperingatkanku saat aku cerita kepadanya, tapi aku masih malu dan juga kesal kepada Yoongi-hyung di cerita itu.." ucap Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Yoongi padahal Yoongi tidak membentaknya.

"Hhh... Yasudahlah, sekarang kau sudah paham kan. Kau harus tau Jiminie, dunia fiksi berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Dunia fiksi hanya merupakan karangan seseorang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu yang terluka terus berlari seperti itu. Yang ada aku akan langsung masuk ke game itu dan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyakitimu."

Jimin masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari Yoongi yang sudah berpindah tempat mengitari meja makan mendekati jimin.

Jimin tersentak saat mendapati kursinya diputar dan dagunya diangkat oleh Yoongi.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" tanya yoongi dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"N-ne hyung, asekarang aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku juga tau Yoongi-hyung sangat menyayangiku," jawab Jimin sambil malu-malu. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya karena Yoongi masih menahan dagunya agar terus menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kompensasi sebagai bagian dari permintaan maafmu," ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum–atau lebih tepatnya smirk.

"A-apa itu Hyung—

Belum sempat melanjutkan, bibir tebal Jimin sudah disumpal oleh bibir tipis Yoongi. Yoongi yang dari tadi sudah gemas pun tidak akan menahan diri lagi untuk menghisap ranum kemerahan yang tebal itu.

Dengan kondisi dorm yang sepi, mari kita tinggalkan mereka melakukan apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan.

끝

so i post this story here because i feel that i'm unfair with ffn. this is my fav platform for reading ff but i post my first story at wp ㅋㅋ sorry. actually there are some images that input here but you can't see it in this platform and all the italics are gone. i use italic for the foreign language tho, but yeah sorry


End file.
